The Labyrnth
by jordanrocksURsocks4ever
Summary: Tale of 12 young men and women who must fight to restore the balance of good and evil in the fantasy world of Pandora


**The Labyrinth **

Chapter One: The Revival of 12

The calm and delicate winds of Pandora rolled across the sleek grassy felids of the Turuvian village. Sicilia's pale blond hair caught in the breeze, framing her gentle and beautiful face. Her auburn eyes shifted their focus to the dark figure slightly hidden by the shadows of the dense forest. Out of curiosity she began to walk her bouncy and joyful walk over to the looming figure. "Hello there." She said kindly to the presence before her, as she spoke her words seemed to come out almost musically.

After a few moments the figure spoke "Are you Sicilia Novelette, daughter of the earth and destined member of the 12?" The figures voice was a deep booming and commanded a certain amount of attention from the sixteen year old.

"I am Sicilia Novelette, however a daughter of the earth I am not, nor am I a member of this 12." Confusion coated her words as she stared at the man.

"Ah but you are, I can tell by your walk, your talk and the color of your aura. I am Fernando Zaccar, a fellow member of the 12 and a follower of the Dark and I am here to kill you." As the sharp words fell from his tongue, a tanned, muscular boy of about seventeen flew from the brush, a dagger in hand aiming for her heart.

She quickly dodged the boy, the dagger flying just past her throat. Instinctively she did a back handspring and took a strong fighting stance, she rose to the balls of her feet ready to defend against or attack her adversary. The boy stopped his charge and stood only a few yards from her. "I'm impressed Sicilia, any normal woman would have been to slow to avoid my attack, I see that you are special indeed." His words sparked a fire in the feminist girl's heart; the condescending tone he used towards her fellow women infuriated her and caused her lovely features to smolder under her deep frown.

"How dare you!" she yelled her small hands clenching into fists as she moved them rhythmically and then summoning a large boulder which she hurled at the insolent boy.

His features smoothed into a sly smile as he calmly walked out of the boulders path "Is that all you have to offer, I must say I'm disappointed, I expected a bit more from a daughter of the earth, however I suppose it's not that shocking you are a woman."

"Aggghhhh!" she yelled stomping three times making three large boulders appear in mid air. She swung around kicking each boulder sending it toward Fernando at incredible speeds.

His arrogant smile faded into a serious gaze as he jumped over one boulder, ducked underneath the other and finally smashed the last one with his fist. He looked down for a moment concealing a pleased smile and when he looked up to see the girls infuriated gaze he was surprised to see a giant pile of earth run smack into him, shaking his body as if forced him to the ground. He gasped for air and felt sharp pains in his ribs, knowing they were broken he clutched his chest and tried his hardest to maintain consciousness.

As he drifted in and out of consciousness he saw images of the girl carrying him into her home, laying him down onto her bed and to his shock bandaged him up. The next morning he woke with a start to hear a strangely beautiful song coming from the next room. He staggered to his feet feeling much better and he walked silently to the doorway of the Asian-style home. His feet moved effortlessly across the hard wood floors as he peered over the potted bamboo. Sicilia was dancing around a boiling pot of rice singing as she molded rice balls. Her Ears pricked up as she heard the sound of his raspy breathing, she stopped her soft melody and turned to him, a serious yet concerned gaze circled her eyes. He scratched the back of his head as his cheeks turned a bit red from both the embarrassment of being beaten by a girl and the awkwardness of the moment. "Um, what are you cooking?" he asked avoiding eye contact, his yellow eyes looked to the mahogany wood floor.

"I was going to begin making some sushi and I thought you might want rice balls and some tea" her words were not harsh but mellow as she reached over to a steaming kettle and poured some sweet smelling tea into a decorative cup.

She walked over to him, instead of her usual joyful walk she moved toward him slower, more alert and gracefully. "I-I don't understand , why would you feed me, take care of my wounds and house me when just a few hours ago I tried to kill you, why help me?" he asked full of confusion as he accepted the hot tea.

"Well it's simple, I hurt you so I had to nurse you. It is the way of the Light, I had to undo the terrible deed I had done." She said flatly, moving back to the rice balls.

Her words confused him even more, he stared into the tea as if it might hold the answers. Suddenly he felt a pain in his ribs and looked down to see blood spots forming along the linen bandages. "Oh crap!" Sicilia exclaimed noticing the blood "I'm all out of bandages, ugh you know what I'll make a quick run into town and get you some more, sit tight I'll be right back. " she said gathering her wooden bow and a few silver coins from her purse.

She walked out of her home in a quick bounce; she walked with purpose and authority into town and gave kind and dazzling smiles to her friends in the market. She maneuvered skillfully through the busy and noisy crowds to the medicine shop run by a nice old woman Nina. "Good morning Nina, I need a few bandages and creek root please."

"Oh sure thing Sicilia, how are you today deary, you seem a bit distracted." She said rummaging through her supplies, looking for her request.

"No, I just have a friend over and he cut his finger on a rock, he is very clumsy" she lied effortlessly, tossing her long hair over her shoulder awaiting her medical materials.

"Hmm a boy over, that seems very scandalous of you Sicilia, do I need to come over and check on you two?" she asked in mock suspicion smiling as she handed over the goods.

"Shh don't go around ruining my reputation" she said winking at Nina as she handed over two silver coins and went on her way through the market.

As she walked heads turned to watch her, she was easily the most beautiful girl in town as well as the biggest flirt. The towns people all had very high opinions of her, kind, courteous and helpful were the most often words used to describe her character. She often healed small injuries and cured common ailments for towns people for no price at all, therefore, earning the respect and love of the people. "Hello Sicilia", "Good day malady" and "Hey good-lookin'" were all common greetings for her.

As she walked onto the cobblestone driveway up to her dark wood house, she hummed a merry tune as she opened her sliding dojo-esk door into the nicely furnished room. "Fernando, I got the bandages" she said as she walked through her house into the guest room where she found an open window and bloody bandages on the floor.


End file.
